The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus, especially to one which is used to hold musical instruments.
For performing a percussion instrument such as a drum set, the percussionist has to adjust the position of each drum and cymbal in order to obtain an optimal position to perform.
A conventional clamping apparatus for this positioning is shown in FIG. 6, and has a first holder 71 for clamping to a frame post and a second holder 72 for clamping to another frame post. The spatial relation of the first holder 71 and the second holder 72 are perpendicular to each other, and they have a constant angle therebetween. However, a longitudinal angle between the two holders 71 and 72 is constant, limiting the adjustability for different percussionists.